Stand by you
by Sushigirl10
Summary: It says it all in the title.
1. Chapter 1

Stand by you

Chapter 1

 **A/N: This is my first M.I. High fanfiction, so please excuse me if there are any errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own M.I. High**.

Tom, Keri, Aneisha, and Dan were in the base, talking and having a laugh, until Frank came out of the lift with Stella behind him and approached the young spies, a grim look on their faces.

"Team" said Frank as he walked towards the four teenagers.

"What's up, guys?" asked Tom as he and his friends looked at their mentor.

"You might want to sit down for this, guys... Especially you, Tom" Frank replied as he watched his team sit down in their chairs.

"Why?" Asked Dan, a confused look on his face.

"While you lot were down here, M.I.9 received a message from KORPS..." said Frank, breathing in slowly as Stella took over, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Agent Tupper, this morning, your parents were kidnapped and taken to KORPS' base, we tried to rescue them but it was too late..." said Stella as she cleared her throat.

"What?" Tom cried, bursting into tears as Aneisha threw her arm around his shoulders.

"We believe that the message we received was a recording of their murder" Stella revealed solemnly as Tom sniffled and shoved Aneisha's arm off of him.

"Hang on for a minute, how did KORPS find out where Tom lives?" asked Keri as she stared at Stella and Frank.

"We don't know" Frank admitted, looking at Keri in the eyes.

"Frank, Stella?" Tom asked, wiping his eyes.

"What is it, Tom?" Stella asked, her eyes softening.

"Can I go back upstairs?" Tom asked as he stood up to leave. "I would like some time alone"

"Of course, Tom" said Frank as Tom collected his belongings and entered the lift.


	2. Chapter 2

Stand by you

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own M.I. High.**

Stella and Frank told the three other teen spies to go back to school while they tried to figure out how KORPS had found out where Tom and his parents lived, Dan, Aneisha and Keri seemed reluctant at first but soon agreed after a few minutes of thinking things through.

"I just don't get it..." Frank sighed as he and Stella sat down at the round table in the centre of the room with a cup of coffee each in hand.

"We couldn't have known that this was going to happen, Frank, but I agree. Why Tom's parents?" said Stella as she sipped her cup of coffee.

"He's only sixteen, Stella, sixteen" Frank said, putting emphasis on the last word.

Meanwhile, at St. Hearts, Dan, Aneisha and Keri were trying to find Tom, this went on for several minutes until Dan bumped into Roly.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" said Roly as he scrambled up off the floor.

"Sorry, Roly, have you seen Tom anywhere?" Dan apologised as he helped Roly stand up.

"I... I think I saw him in the library" said Roly as he walked away from the trio.

"Come on" said Keri as she, Aneisha and Dan ran down the corridor that lead to the school's library.

"Tom?" Dan shouted as he walked into the library with Aneisha and Keri close behind him.

There was no reply, Keri shoved passed Dan and took a deep breath before screaming.

"TOM?!" Keri screamed, walking around the room, earning a stern look from the librarian.

"Over here" came the reply from a corner as the trio ran as quickly as possible.

"Hey buddy..." said Dan as he approached Tom and pulled him up.

"Hi" said Tom before he collapsed into Dan's arms and started crying.

"Hey, shh... It's okay..." Dan said, startled for a minute before he wrapped his arms around Tom's shoulders.

"It's not, Dan, it's really not" said Tom as tears streamed down his face.

"Tom..." Said Aneisha as she watched Dan hug Tom.

"Dan, give him here" Keri instructed as she took Tom from Dan's arms and into her own.

"Keri, what are you...?" Dan began to ask but was cut off as Keri started to speak.

"Now listen to me, Thomas Tupper, we understand that you are feeling really sad about your parents dying, but please don't shut us out, can you be really brave for me and talk to us?" Keri said as she rubbed Tom's back and wiped his tears away before letting go of him.

"I...I guess" Tom replied, sniffling.

"Lets go back to the base" said Aneisha as the group walked to the caretaker's cupboard and went back down to the base.

The teenage spies walked into the base as soon as the lift opened, Tom was immediately pulled into a hug by Frank.

"I just want you to know that the rest of the team and I are always here if you need to talk" said Frank as he held the crying boy close to his chest.

"Where's Stella?" asked Keri as she sat down in a chair.

"She's gone to make a few phone calls to arrange the funeral" said Frank as Tom pulled out of his grip. "And to try and find out what motivated KORPS to do this"

"When is the funeral, Frank?" asked Dan as he turned to his mentor.

"A week from today" said Frank as he went over to his desk.

Five seconds later, Tom felt tears well up in his eyes, it was all happening too fast.

"Tom?" Dan asked as he hurried towards his friend, seeing the tears run down Tom's cheeks.

"I can't do this, guys" said Tom as he walked over to his chair by his desk and sat down, staring blankly at the computer screen.

"Can't do what?" Aneisha asked as she, Keri and Dan wandered over to the desk, Keri and Dan sat down next to Tom on each side while Aneisha stood behind Tom's chair.

"I can't say goodbye to them!" Tom exclaimed, folding his arms on the desk and resting his head on them, sobs wracking his body.

Suddenly, Aneisha started to sing.

When the rain is blowing in your face,

And the whole world is on your case,

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,

And there is no one there to dry your tears,

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,

But I will never do you wrong.

I've known it from the moment that we met,

No doubt in my mind where you belong.

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,

I'd go crawling down the avenue.

No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret.

The winds of change are blowing wild and free,

You ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.

Nothing that I wouldn't do.

Go to the ends of the Earth for you,

To make you feel my love

To make you feel my love

"Wow, Aneisha, that was beautiful" said Frank as he walked towards the group and rubbed Tom's shoulder before walking off again.

"My mum sings to my little sister all the time" Aneisha replied, smiling. "I thought it would help"

"It didn't" Tom sobbed, lifting his head and looking at Aneisha. "My mum used to sing all the time and you singing just made me think about her and dad!"

"It's okay, Tom, it's okay to remember your parents" said Keri as she took Tom's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I just miss them" Tom said, his eyes closing to hold back tears.

"That's natural, Tom" said Dan, putting his arm around Tom and rubbing his shoulder.

"You were really close to them, weren't you?" Keri asked as Tom nodded.

"Yeah, I was" said Tom as he wiped his eyes.

"They were good people, Tom" said Aneisha, smiling as a memory of Mr. and Mrs. Tupper surfaced in her mind.

"Then why did KORPS kill them?" Tom asked, suddenly.

"I think I can answer that" said Stella as she walked out of the lift, returning from her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Stand by you

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter is late, I have been really busy with sitting my exams.**

Stella slowly approached Frank and his team.

"It seems that KORPS killed Tom's parents because the Crime Minister has had a disagreement with them" she said as Frank's eyes widened.

"What?" Keri asked, confused.

"We're not entirely sure what the disagreement was about yet, but we'll get to the bottom of it" Stella replied, a look of determination on her face.

"Are you okay, Tom?" Aneisha asked as she looked at her best friend.

"This is all my fault..." Tom said, trailing off when a sob wracked his body.

"Tom... No... This isn't your fault, It's KORPS who did this" said Dan as he pulled Tom into a tight embrace, letting Tom cry on his shoulder.

"Dan's right, Tom. You can't blame yourself for what's happened" said Frank as he watched Dan rock Tom back and forth.

"I just don't want to believe that they're not here anymore!" Tom wailed, his heart racing.

"Tom, sweetheart, they're always going to be here. They'll live on through your memories, and in your heart" said Stella, going into mother mode.

"Frank?" Tom asked, looking up at his mentor.

"Yes Tom?" Frank replied as he looked at the young technical genius.

"Would it be okay if I sang at the funeral?" Tom suddenly blurted out, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Of course, Tom" Frank replied, nodding. "We'd love to hear you sing"

"I could show you, if you like?" said Tom as the others nodded eagerly.

Made a wrong turn once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'No way, it's all good'

It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

You're so mean (you're so mean)

When you talk (when you talk)

About yourself. You were wrong.

Change the voices (change the voices)

In your head (in your head)

Make them like you instead.

So complicated,

Look happy, You'll make it

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I could think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same

(Ohh ohhhhhhh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in line and we try try try

but we try too hard

And it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah! Ooooh!)

I'm pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect)

You're perfect, you're perfect to me

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.

"I never knew you could sing!" Keri exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Mum taught me" Tom said, tears leaking from his eyes.

"I remember her teaching you, actually" Aneisha said as she smiled at the memory.

"Do you think I'll ever forget them?" Tom asked, tearing up slightly.

"No, I don't think so, Tom" Keri replied, moving to sit down. "Why?"

"Because I'm scared that one day I will" Tom said, beginning to cry again.

"Tom... You'll never forget them" said Dan, a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"Tom..." Keri said, pulling Tom into a hug but Tom pushed her away.

"Shut up, Keri! You don't know what it's like! You don't even have a mum or a proper dad! The Mastermind is just something you were cloned from!" Tom suddenly screamed, pushing Keri away and ran to the lift, Dan running after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Stand by you

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own M.I. High, CBBC do.**

Dan ran down the corridors of St. Hearts, chasing Tom, his best friend had just had another outburst, and had run off in tears, as he ran, Dan found himself running outside, Dan's eyes scanned the courtyard, until he spotted Tom, who was sitting on a bench.

Dan slowed down and walked to the bench. "What was that?"

"Huh?" Tom asked as he looked up.

"The whole snapping at Keri thing" said Dan, smirking.

"I... I don't know, Dan" said Tom, sighing.

"Come here" said Dan, extending his arms out to pull Tom into a hug, once he saw tears in Tom's eyes.

After a few minutes, Dan released Tom from the hug. "Do you want to go back to the base?" he asked.

"Yeah" Tom replied as he and Dan stood up and hurried to the caretaker's cupboard.

Once they got back to the base, Tom sat down at his desk and stared into space while Dan, Keri, Aneisha and Frank started talking.

"How is he?" Frank whispered, glancing at Tom.

"Sad, I think his parents' deaths are affecting him more than we realised" Dan explained, keeping his voice quiet. "I think Keri needs to talk to him, though"

"I'll do that" Keri whispered as she walked over to Tom and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Keri, I didn't mean to..." Tom trailed off as Keri sat down next to him.

"Shhh... I know, Tom, I don't mind, and you were right. The Mastermind is just something I was cloned from" said Keri as she sat down next to Tom and swivelled his chair to face her. "But I do consider my foster parents as my real parents, though, therefore my foster mum is my real mum"

"I know, but... It's just... You guys all have families, I've got nothing left" Tom sighed, thinking about his mother and father.

"Speaking of families, will Tom have to go to the M.I.9 safe house? Or will he go to a foster family?" Dan asked as he turned to Frank.

Frank thought for a few minutes. "I'm just going to make a few phone calls" he said as he walked away.

"We need to come up with a cover story" said Tom as he stood up. "We can't tell Mr. Flatley and Mrs. King that my parents were murdered by a global criminal organisation"

"We could say that your parents have been murdered, but just leave KORPS out of it" Keri suggested as Dan nodded.

"It's the best option we've got" said Dan, nodding his head.

"We can create an email" said Tom as he leaned forward and started typing madly on his keyboard, five minutes later, he was finished.

"What do you guys think?" Tom asked as his friends read the email.

"It's good, but how do we send it?" Dan said as Tom grinned.

"One step ahead of you" said Tom as he started typing again.

Tom had created a fake email account under the name of Jude Howard and had sent the email before deleting the email address and the four teen spies went to school.

Meanwhile, Mrs. King was sat at her desk, writing the school newsletter when her computer beeped to let her know she had a new email.

It read:

Dear Mrs. Hermione King,

I am sorry to bear the sad news of the passing of Claire and Ryan Tupper, they were found after being brutally murdered in their home earlier this morning, their son, Thomas, has been informed.

Yours faithfully,

PC Jude Howard

Mrs. King jumped up in shock, shaking it off, she walked briskly to the Maths classroom, where Mr. Flatley was teaching a class of year 11 pupils.

"A word, Mr. Flatley?" Mrs. King said as she walked over to the headmaster and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, dear..." said Mr. Flatley, shocked. "Tom, is this true?"

"Is what true, sir?" Tom asked as he looked up from his work.

"Is it true that your parents were killed this morning, Thomas?" Mrs. King asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Tom expectantly.

"Yes, Miss" Tom replied, tearing up, before standing up and fleeing out of the classroom.

Mrs. King and Mr. Flatly stared at each other in utter shock.


End file.
